Sasuke's Prize
by Darkfire75
Summary: Drabble thingy. ItaSasu. “A prize is…is something like fresh tomatoes or shuriken packs!” Oh Sasukun, you kidder, you XD


_**Author's note: **__Sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile. I do have an Itachi x Hidan fic in the works and hopefully I'll get the first chapter posted...eventually. So…most of you don't know this, but I'm a BIG Uchihacest fan. It's like my crack. Sadly, I don't have much art or fics of these two. The newest manga chapter rekindled my love of the two brothers though. So I was bored and thought I'd try writing a cute fluffy ItaSasu fic. This takes place before the massacre, btw. Actually…this really isn't a "fanfic", more like a drabble thing. So…enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own not Itachi or Sasuke. I do own plushies of them though, so nya :P _

* * *

"Nii-san!"

Maybe if he was quiet, the little devil child wouldn't notice where he was.

"NII-SAN!!!"

Itachi cringed, hearing the volume of his brother's screams escalate. Pretty soon the kid would start tearing up from not being able to find him and would get even LOUDER.

"ITACHI!!!!"

Deciding that preventing his ears from bleeding was more important, the thirteen-year-old stepped out of his hiding place and was promptly ambushed by a blur of blue and black. "I found you, nii-san!" Sasuke cried triumphantly, smiling a goofy smile.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, would you get off?"

"Not until you give me my prize for finding you!"

"Prize?" Itachi vaguely recalled promising his brother a prize if he found him. Dammit.

"Yeah! So what is it?"

Itachi struggled to sit up, but that was difficult when a body was sitting on top of you. "Sasuke…I can't give you your prize if you continue to sit on me."

Sasuke pouted and rolled off his brother. His cheeks were puffed out. "Nii-san always gives excuses."

"That wasn't an excuse, Sasuke," the older Uchiha stated, standing up and dusting himself off. Now he had to think up something to get his brother. What did Sasuke like? Well…he knew he liked tomatoes. The kid would probably eat one for every meal of the day if he could.

"Nii-saaaaaaan," Sasuke whined. "I want my prize!"

Itachi poked his brother's puffed out cheeks and inwardly smirked at the look on Sasuke's face. "Don't rush me," he said.

"B-But—"

"You'll get your prize eventually."

His lower lip quivered. "Eventually can mean forever, nii-san."

Itachi sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I promise you will have your prize by the end of the day, okay?"

"Well…okay. It better be a good prize!"

The seven-year-old ran off to play or do whatever seven-year-olds do. Itachi remained where he was, thinking about what he could get his brother that no one had ever thought to give him. And then it came to him. It was so obvious; the prodigy didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Sasuke was splashing his feet in the pond near their home, giggling and just having a fun time. He saw a shadow suddenly appear around him and he turned. "Nii-san!" he said, surprised. "Do you have my prize?"

"I do," Itachi replied, kneeling down to his brother's height.

Sasuke's face lit up. "Really? What is it? What is it?"

"Close your eyes, Sasuke."

He did as instructed and waited excitedly. He felt something warm gently touch his lips and he opened his eyes immediately. Itachi was smiling at him. "N-Nii-san?" Sasuke mumbled, feeling his still tingling lips. His cheeks were turning pink.

"Did you like your prize, otouto?"

"I…Nii-san, you…you kissed me."

"I know."

"That's not a prize!" Sasuke protested, still blushing.

"Oh?"

"A prize is…is something like fresh tomatoes or shuriken packs!"

Itachi smirked. "Maybe…but I wanted to give you something you've never had before."

He then poked his brother's forehead. Sasuke gaped at him. Itachi stood up and smiled down at him. "Let's go back inside the house, Sasuke. Okaa-san was making tomato soup last I checked." Sasuke immediately perked up and got to his feet.

He grabbed his brother's hand and started to drag him back to the porch. "Nii-san," he said softly. Itachi glanced down. "Thank you for the prize." Sasuke's cheeks were turning pink again. Itachi smiled and squeezed his brother's hand.

"You're welcome, Sasuke."

* * *

_**Author's note:** Gah! The fluff! It burns! I usually don't write cute and fluffy stuff. I like hardcore buttsecks, man! But...this little thing was BEGGING to be written. My muse was gonna kill me if I didn't, seriously. So...I hope someone enjoys it, even if it is kinda pointless and...yeah. Please review to tell me what you think and hey, maybe you can give me some ideas for more Uchihacest fics to write :) _


End file.
